


Reminder

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gettò uno sguardo al ragazzo che lo seguiva e che, per una volta, lo guardava da sotto in su, quasi a chiedere E adesso?<br/>Già, adesso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

La fiancata liscia dell’aereo luccicava al sole dell’alba in un chiarore soffuso, quasi piacevole per i suoi occhi affaticati, stanchi di una notte insonne, di giorni di ansia e veglie, di viaggi e problemi che gli si erano affollati addosso come mai nella sua vita; o meglio, mai come quella volta: era sempre stato lui e lui soltanto a pagare le conseguenze di ogni scelta, senza doversi curare di danneggiare altre persone, e invece…

Gettò uno sguardo al ragazzo che lo seguiva e che, per una volta, lo guardava da sotto in su, quasi a chiedere  _E adesso?_

Già, adesso? Che sarebbe successo? Aveva fatto troppo, rischiato troppo per una relazione fatta di nulla, a cui non riusciva neppure a dare un nome; provò un momento di spaesamento all’idea che, adesso, le cose sarebbero cambiate, perché difficilmente un ragazzaccio come Takaba sarebbe riuscito a muoversi nella sua vita senza fare danni: bastava vedere quel che era successo per  _iniziarla_ , quella benedetta relazione!

Iniziò a salire la scaletta dell’aereo e si voltò verso Akihito: gli mancavano le orecchie basse e la coda tra le gambe, e quell’immagine lo fece sorridere; cosa temeva, che adesso, dopo tutta quella fatica, lo lasciasse andare così, appena messo piede a Tokyo?

Ghignò e gli tese una mano: oh, sarebbe andato tutto bene, adesso, avrebbe fatto in modo che non sorgessero nuovi problemi, e che nessuno danneggiasse più quel moccioso scapestrato; perché c’erano stati dei momenti in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto vederlo più docile, ma non tremante ed in lacrime come la sera prima.

La mano destra di Akihito si era appena tesa per prendere la sua, e gli scivolò l’occhio sulla benda che la fasciava: il laser avrebbe cancellato il marchio di Feilong, senza lasciare tracce.

Ma quel polso di nuovo bianco sarebbe stato il suo promemoria, da quel momento in poi.


End file.
